Wicked
by tearoomfairies
Summary: "I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason, bringing something we must learn... and we are let to those who help us most to grow if we let them, and we help them in return." What will grow from Draco seeking refuge in Hermione's book shop?


A/N: This is a gift to our sweet, sweet Tribe member, **kabj01**.

Happy Birthday! ~Written with love by: **Cosmoswithchaos** & **RooOJoy**

* * *

 **~WICKED~**

* * *

Draco had just stepped out of his apothecary shop when he heard the words, "Death Eater scum!" He had forgotten to hide his hair. Normally, he remembered the quick charm that would change his signature platinum hair to an ebony black, and his gray eyes to brown.

"You don't deserve to be here! You're scum!" A redheaded woman spit out at him, as she leaned against the door of her shop.

He pulled his cloak tighter around his slender frame and picked up his pace. He wasn't far from the Apparation point, but the whispers around him, and see the sneers from the corner of his eye were daunting. Turning down the alleyway he felt something hard hit him in the back of the head. It wasn't overly painful, but enough to send a shiver of fear through him. He looked up and saw a small shop a few strides ahead; he quickly made his way to the door, and rushed inside. There were rows and rows of books, and he found an abandoned aisle to slowly sink to the floor, face cradled in his palms letting the panic overtake him.

He was hyperventilating by this point. He couldn't get enough air into his lungs, as he gasped short breaths in and out while the words continued to play through his mind.

 _Death Eater scum! Should have gotten kissed!_

"Are you okay, sir?" a soft voice asked. Draco recognized it immediately and raised his head to meet honey coloured eyes staring down on him.

"Malfoy? What are _you_ doing in my shop?" The curly haired brunette asked accusingly, placing a hand on her hip.

Draco rose quickly from his place on the floor. "I'm sorry. I didn't know this was your shop. I just needed to get away from the crowd. I'll leave at once."

Hermione Granger stared in disbelief at the clearly distraught Draco Malfoy. She couldn't believe that he had been huddled on the floor. Finding him attempting to control his breathing, she had no idea that it was her school nemesis when she had initially approached him. He seemed shaken up. The way he had rushed into her shop was any indication of what was going on.

"No, I'm sorry. I was just startled by you. You're fine in here. What happened?" she placated, now curious as to what led the blonde man in her shop so hurriedly to begin with.

"You know. The usual crowd. Hissing threats and well wishes of death. Nobody wants to see the _Death Eater scum_ wandering around. It's bad for business," Draco answered. His tone was laced with annoyance, but Hermione could hear the lingering pain behind his words.

He turned and bent to grab his satchel that he abandoned on the floor. Hermione's breath hitched noticing the small drop of blood on this collar. "Did they hurt you?" she asked, voice full of concern.

"I… I didn't think so. I felt something hit me, but I kept walking towards your shop."

He heard her gasp and turned to see the pity in her eyes. His blood boiled hot, and the anger flamed inside him. He was furious! He didn't want her pity! He didn't need it.

"I'll be going now. Thank you for letting me rest here for a bit. I'll be fine." He moved towards the opening of the aisle and tried to push past her.

"I don't think so! You're bleeding! Come on, I'll take you up to my flat and get you fixed up."

She always had been a bossy, know-it-all, and before Draco could push her away she had grabbed his arm to drag him through the bookstore. She led him swiftly through the shop, past more aisles of books and tables with tomes stacked neatly on them. At the back of the shop she paused and flicked her wand towards the front. Draco watched as the sign in the window turned itself to 'Closed' and he heard the soft click of the lock. He was then pulled through a small door, and up a set of stairs. Once on the landing, she led him to a door a few steps away and watched as she dragged her wand along the frame. She twisted the small brass handle and in they went.

Her flat was nice. It wasn't nearly as big as his, but it was well decorated. He saw a small red couch, and a black chair sitting in front of a Muggle television.

"Sit on the couch. I think I have some Dittany in the bathroom," she told him, turning away towards the hallway in front of them.

Draco stood in shock watching her as she walked away from him. He was standing inside Granger's flat. Muggle-born extraordinaire, Hermione Granger, had all but dragged him into her flat. He looked around and decided that it would probably be best to take a seat before he blacked out from sheer disbelief. Sitting down on the plush red couch, he was shocked to find it so comfortable. His leather sofa at home was nothing compared to this. He let himself sink into the fabric reminiscing the events of the afternoon.

He had heard that she owned a bookshop. It had been front page news in the Prophet last year along with her break up from Weasley. He honestly wasn't surprised to see that they didn't last. He watched bits and pieces of their relationship play out in their eighth year; they seemed very off and on throughout the entire year.

"You're in luck, Malfoy. Seems like I have just enough left." Her voice brought him out of his thoughts as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"You really didn't need to do this."

"Nonsense. Like I'd let you bleed out in my shop."

"It wasn't that bad, Granger. I'm fine."

"Oh, hush. Turn your bloody head. I need to have a look."

Draco visibly rolled his eyes and turned his head. There in the back was a small gash. Luckily it wasn't anything concerning, but it would need to be healed.

"It's just a small wound. The Dittany should be enough." She took a tiny bit onto the tips of her fingers, and applied it to the small opening on his head.

"Thank you, Granger. I appreciate your help."

"You're welcome. Would you like some tea?"

"Sure." Draco didn't know how to feel. Honestly, he felt like he'd stepped into another realm, but something was pulling him along and he waded through the fog letting it guide him. This is the girl that helped save the Wizarding world and fought against the darkest wizard of all time. This is the girl that he grew up hating and watched helplessly as she was tortured in his home. This girl, he now noticed was not a girl anymore; she was a woman. He watched her as she stood and made her way into the kitchen, curly hair bouncing with each step. A lot had changed in the year since he had last seen her. She had filled out more, making the Muggle jeans she wore hug her frame, and the yellow and black plaid button up shirt showed off her soft curves. Her hair was longer and tamed, and flowed down her back in waves.

"Come on then. Us peasants drink their tea in the kitchen. We're not proper purebloods that have nice sitting rooms for taking tea." He could hear the sarcasm in her voice and smiled to himself. He appreciated her being so _normal_ with him. Most people acted as if he had an incurable case of spattergroit.

"I don't have a sitting room in my flat, I take my tea in the kitchen as well. Apparently, I'm now a peasant."

Hermione couldn't help the snort that escaped, she wasn't expecting him to admit something like that, let alone be so facetious about it.

"Well then, you'll be okay. Sugar, or honey?"

"Honey, and cream, please."

She set the two cups of tea on the small counter in front of her, and watched as he took a seat in one of her stools across from her. He looked comfortable. She noticed that she couldn't find the cruel and spoiled prat he had once been, and wondered just how much of him had changed. Her eyes found themselves taking in his appearance noting that his once slick backed hair was now gently falling in his face. He wore a pair of gray slacks with a black button up shirt.

Breaking the silence before he realized her taking stock of him she asked, "So, what do you do for a living?"

"I run an apothecary up the street."

"Wait? You work at Mordoune's?"

The kettle whistled, interrupting Draco's answer. Hermione grabbed it from the stove, and carefully poured the boiling water into the two cups. She slid one towards the man sitting in front of her, and they both put a bit of honey in their tea. Hermione almost made a comment about him copying her, but thought it would be best to keep childish comments to herself and instead gestured for him to continue.

"No, I own it. Blaise purchased the building for me a few years back." He blew softly on the hot tea, making ripples across the top before adding bitterly, "Because, of course, nobody would sell it to a Death Eater."

"Oh, wow. I had no idea. I've bought potions from there several times, and I've never seen you in there."

"Obviously I don't work at the front desk. Gods, woman. Have you paid any attention to what I've been saying? Death Eater scum here. No one would purchase anything from me."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his outburst. "Don't be a prat! I was just shocked to find out you owned it."

"Shocked? The Ministry didn't take everything, but they bloody well tried," he grumbled.

"Oh, yes, the Reparation Bill. I, uh, wasn't sure about that one," she mumbled, hastily taking a sip of tea before continuing to avoid his eye. "It made sense in some aspects, but it bankrupted a lot of pureblood families."

"It ruined them," he bit back with venom. "The Ministry hid behind bullshite and didn't even believe that the Dark Lord was back. Yet, the first thing they do when he has been defeated is basically steal from innocent families. Pansy's father was the only one in their family involved in the main circle and they lost everything to those bastards!" Draco was livid, he knew Granger wouldn't understand. She was of the light, and it wouldn't matter what happened to anyone on the sidelines. No one mourns the wicked.

"What? They took from the entire family? Draco, I had no idea! I thought it was only a small percentage of the main Death Eater's vaults," Hermione spluttered in alarm. She couldn't believe that the ministry would take from innocent people, leaving them with nothing or any means of surviving.

"Oh, how naive, Granger," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "They took everything from us. My father took the kiss and left us to be bled dry. Luckily, my mother still had the Black vaults to fall back on."

The curly haired brunette stared at him completely bewildered. Draco wanted to laugh at her, but took a mouthful of his now cooled tea. She was a fool if she thought that the ministry wouldn't take everything they could to ' _repair the Wizarding world'_.

"I don't know what to say. The way that it was proposed gave away the idea that it would only take a small amount that represented the Death Eater's."

"Your ministry wasn't honest. I'm shocked, Granger. _Shocked_." His response dripped with sarcasm.

"How was I supposed to know? I had no clue they would do that. Draco, I'm sorry." Her normally bright, honey coloured eyes dulled and he could see the sadness in them. It made him shiver; and once again the anger at her pity flared. He took the last gulp of his tea and set the cup on the counter, a bit harder than necessary.

"Don't stress it. Thank you for the tea, and healing me. I'll be on my way."

Draco stood up to leave, but was halted in his tracks as he felt the firm grip of Hermione's fingers on his forearm. "Wait, please. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Listen, Granger, it's whatever. I don't need your pity, so I'll be going." He tried to pull his arm from her grasp, but she only gripped harder, fingertips digging through his sleeve.

"Ugh! You prat, it's not pity! It's frustrating that the ministry screwed your family over, and I'm sorry for that. You don't have to go though, we were having an _okay_ conversation." She chuckled, the sound breaking the tension in the room.

Draco smirked at her. He actually didn't feel as leery as he did in the beginning, he just got a little carried away. At the sound of her laugh, that invisible pull tugged a bit harder and he resolved that maybe he could stay for a touch longer; he did rather enjoy talking with someone else besides Blaise, or his mother.

"Fine, have it your way. If you honestly like my brilliant company, I'll stay."

Hermione finally released his arm with a wide smile, and playfully punched his arm..

He gasped, and clutched his upper arm feigning pain. "Sweet Salazar, Granger! Were you a boxer in your youth?!"

"Oh, hush. I know it didn't hurt." The witch gave him a playful smirk standing and grabbing the empty tea cups. She moved away from him, setting the cups gently in the sink before moving to the cupboard and pulling out two different glasses.

"How about a glass of wine? I have a nice Merlot that I've been dying to open, but I didn't want to drink the bottle to myself."

"Sure, a glass sounds good."

She set the two wine glasses in front of him, and poured an equal amount into each glass.

"Let's stop being peasants and go into the living room."

Draco laughed, a genuine laugh that Hermione realized she rather enjoyed the sound of it. She held the two glasses of wine and made her way back into the living room, setting them gently on the coffee table, before taking a seat on the couch. Tucking her feet under her, she watched as Draco roamed around, taking in the room. She watched him as he scanned everything in the room from the pictures on the wall to the books in her bookshelf. He stopped when he came across the shelf that held all of her DVD's.

"What are these?" he asked, as he ran his fingers over the small book like objects.

"DVD's, it's a Muggle thing. Think about our moving pictures put together to tell a story, then they are put on a circular disk."

Draco pulled one of the small boxes out of the bookshelf. He opened the front and saw the word _Wicked_ in bold green letters across the silver disk.

"Oh, that's one of my favourite plays," she said, getting up to stand next to him. "I got that on DVD to watch it when I want to see it without paying the price for the box tickets."

"What's it about?" he asked, fascinated with the shiny disk.

"It's a retelling of The Wizard of Oz. Would you like to watch it?" She smiled at him, and Draco noticed the little dimples in her cheeks and the freckles that splattered across her nose. He nodded his head and her smile brightened significantly.

"You'll love it! Maybe I'll even get you to sing some of the songs with me." She reached for the disk in his hand, their fingers brushing against each other. He felt a tiny shock and looked up to see her eyes widened, and her cheeks grow pink. She turned away from him, hiding her face. "Take a seat. I'll put this in and make some popcorn." Hermione quickly inserted the disk into the DVD player, turned on the telly, and rushed out of the room.

 _What was that shock?_ She thought to herself. She had heard of that sort of thing happening in the Magical world. Couples who shared strong magical pulls to each other would often 'spark'. They had a moment. _Her and Draco Malfoy had a moment! What in the world was happening?_

She grabbed the popcorn kernels out of the cupboard, and dumped a small amount into a bowl. Waving her wand over the kernels, she cast a quick warming spell. The kernels started to pop and she peeked back into the living room noting Draco's blonde hair just over the top of the couch. She couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy was sitting on her living room couch and waiting on her to watch a movie together. She had been enjoying his company; the world really had changed.

The popcorn was fully popped, and she grabbed the salt to sprinkle a bit on it. She retrieved the butter out of her ice box and used the same spell to melt it over the popcorn. With the popcorn done she made her way back into the living room, and plopped back down on the couch. She smiled to herself setting the bowl on Draco's lap. He eyed it suspiciously, and Hermione started to giggle knowingly.

"It's a Muggle thing. It's called popcorn, try it. It's delicious, and slightly addictive." She smiled encouragingly and Draco grabbed one small piece. He hesitantly placed it into his mouth and she watched as his features morphed from uncertain to satisfaction.

"Sweet Salazar! This is delicious!" He grabbed a handful, and settled further into the couch.

Hermione grabbed the remote off of the table and pressed play. The intro song started and she observed Draco as his eyes intently took in everything on the screen. She noticed his once sharp features had softened over the years. His jawline was now dusted with a five o'clock shadow and the dark flecks in his eyes, mixed with the light gray colour, created a mesmerizing molten silver.

As the movie went on he complained about the atrocious treatment of the 'fake-green-witch'. "Let's be realistic, Granger. If she was a _real_ witch she would have figured out how to charm her awful skin tone."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh every time he scoffed, or complained over the movie. He was thoroughly invested in Elphaba's life, and when the final musical number came on, he was glued to the screen, hunched over with his hands clasped around his knees.

"What kind of ending was that?" he sighed in frustration.

"They had a somewhat happy ending. It wasn't so bad!" Hermione smirked at the gaping man next to her.

"Somewhat?! Granger, Elphaba and Glinda won't see each other again! That's not a _somewhat_ happy ending."

"So, I take it you liked it?" she asked the annoyed blonde.

"Well, yes, but I'm not happy with how they portrayed magical creatures, and how Elphaba was treated."

"Who knew you were such a softie. I guess everyone deserves a chance to fly" she smiled brightly at him, and he rolled his eyes, scoffing in return.

"I am _not_ a softie. I just demand justice and fairness!"

Hermione couldn't hold back the laughter any longer, it filled the small room and after a moment Draco's joined her. They sat there laughing on her couch for a bit, and eventually the fit of giggles died down and Hermione stared at the empty bowl of popcorn contemplating her thoughts. The words of the movie they just watched together, echoed through her ears. _It's time to trust my instincts. Close my eyes. And leap._

"I've been working on getting tickets to see it again at The West End. Would… you like to... join me?" Hermione asked, spluttering through the words.

Draco stared at her with wide, panic stricken eyes. _Did she just ask me out?_ "Like, a, uh... date?" The last word felt like it had been pulled reluctantly from his mouth.

"Oh, I… well, yes I guess a date. It could be fun. You'd, actually, love to see the play in person." Hermione could feel the flush crawl up her chest, burning a rosy patch on her skin.

Draco watched as a lovely shade of pink settled across Hermione's cheeks as she confirmed it would be a date. He resolved to himself that he would actually really enjoy getting out, and doing something where people wouldn't slur curses at him and hurl stones at the back of his head. A pretty girl on his arm was just an added bonus. "Okay. Yeah. That does sound like fun. When are you thinking?"

"Let me check their schedule on the website, and I'll owl you."

Draco had no idea what a _website_ was, but he nodded enjoying the way her eyes lit up when he accepted. She grabbed the wine glasses and headed to the kitchen, and he brushed the tiny bits of popcorn from the couch into the bowl and followed her.

"Thank you," she said, taking the bowl from him and placing it next to the cups in the sink. They stared at each other for a second before the awkwardness became a bit thick. "I'll walk you out," she told him, motioning towards the door.

"Let me grab my cloak and I'll be ready to go." He grabbed his dark green cloak from the back of her couch and followed her out of the door. They made their way back down the steps and through her shop.

Stopping at the front of her shop, she unlocked the door. Darkness had settled and the air was chilly, seeping in through the cracks of the windows. She wrapped her arms around herself and turned to Draco.

"Thanks for helping me earlier, Granger. I really appreciate it," he said, tilting his head forward.

"It really wasn't a problem! Thanks for watching a movie with me." She hesitated for a moment, before adding, "You know you don't have to call me Granger anymore."

Draco cleared his throat and met her eyes. "I had a good time... Hermione. Have a lovely evening, and I look forward to your owl."

"You, too." She smiled at him, and he turned and walked out of her shop.

Hermione closed the door, and watched him walk down the street through the window. Walking back through her shop, she replayed the afternoon in her head. She had just made a date with not just one of her school enemies, but a person that had played a hand on the other side of the war. She couldn't deny that she was actually looking forward to the date, and she rather enjoyed his company. A lot had definitely changed since the end of the war.

* * *

Three day's later Hermione found herself standing in front of her full length mirror trying to decide if the black strapless dress she had just bought for the night was too much. A knock at her door interrupted her from contemplating the idea of changing into something different. She rushed to the door and was met with Draco on the other side. He was holding a single pink rose and she felt the rush begin to ebb its way up her chest. She still didn't understand what it was that made her feel this way, but the unfamiliar feeling was a welcoming one.

"Please, come in. I'm almost ready. I need to put on my shoes." She held the door wide for him.

He stepped inside and offered her the flower. "Hermione, you… you look beautiful."

She giggled at his compliment and then rolled her eyes at her own embarrassment. "Thank you for the flower. I'll put it in some water."

He watched her as she walked away, and suddenly felt very nervous about this evening. He had spent the past few days wondering what on earth had come over him to think that going on a date with Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess, was a good idea. He had written countless notes to attempt to cancel on her, but each one hit the flames of his fireplace before being sent off with this owl. He had convinced himself that this was just a simple outing to enjoy the theatre, but when she opened the door all thoughts of the play were removed. The dress she wore hugged her curves from her hips down her thighs to the hem at her knees. It was a strapless dress and the smooth skin of her neck was decorated with a thin gold chain. He knew the woman was pretty, but he had didn't realize just how breathtaking she was.

She came back out, heels now on and beaded bag in hand. "Are you ready? I made a reservation for dinner not far from the theatre. I hope you like Italian."

He nodded before gesturing towards the door. "Yes, I do. It's one of my favourites."

She led them down stairs and through the shop. Before she could open the door, Draco stopped her. "Granger… I mean, Hermione, are you sure you want to go out there with me?" He looked outside, surveying the street of Diagon Alley. "I can just meet you on the Muggle side of London."

"Oh, don't be silly. I don't mind at all. Come on, or we'll be late."

The moment they stepped into the street all eyes shifted to them. It was almost like they had a sign that pointed directly at them calling everyone's attention. "See, nothing to worry about."

They began walking towards The Leaky Cauldron when the slurs started.

 _Death Eater piece of shit!_

 _No good bastard!_

 _Death Eater whore!_

At the last comment Draco turned, wand out and ready to hex the accuser. Hermione grabbed his arm and pushed his hand down.

"Draco, don't respond. They're not worth it. Don't let them ruin our evening."

"Hermione, you can't possibly think that I am going to just let someone call you something like that and not do anything about it."

"Yes, that is exactly what I think you should do. Come on, we'll miss our reservation."

The few that had witnessed the encounter shook their heads, but didn't speak anymore after hearing the name _Hermione_.

They received a few sideways glances walking through the Leaky, but once on the outside, in Muggle London, they were free from the whispered talk and the blatant stares. Draco took a deep breath of the chilled air and looked to Hermione. "Well, where to now?"

She responded to his questions with a bright smile, and grabbed his hand to lead the way down the sidewalk. The moment their palms made contact the tingles erupted over his skin. He was sure she felt the same thing because she looked up to meet his eyes. She started to loosen her hold, but he squeezed tighter and said, "Lead the way."

They walked a ways as she asked him numerous questions about his shop and how business was going. No one ever paid much attention when he talked about his business and he was relieved that she not only listened to what he was saying, but also offered many responses back leading the conversation effortlessly.

It wasn't long until they arrived in front of what he would call, a hole in the wall. The green front door was nestled between red bricks and a gold light was flowing from the windows. Once inside, he noted the rich tones of wood and brick and the delicious aroma of baked bread overcame his senses. They were seated at a small table in the corner and a waiter brought them bread before asking, "Shall I get the lovely couple a glass of wine?"

Draco watched the pleasant glow that emitted from Hermione at the mention of couple and answered the waiter, "Yes, we would like your finest Tempranillo."

The waiter nodded and returned a few moments later to pour the red liquid into their glasses. They decided to split the house special, ordering the Pizza Margherita which was made with all fresh ingredients of tomato, basil, and mozzarella.

Conversation was easy and they both seemed to be following the unspoken rule of avoiding any talk that would lead to anything that was uncomfortable. She avoided Death Eater scum talk and he avoided asking what happened with Weasley. He had to admit, when he let his guard down he rather enjoyed her company. She was interesting to talk with, and could easily carry conversation that most could not. They talked of books and potions, and they even got into a small debate about what was the most efficient way to release the juice from the Sopophorous bean.

When the bill arrived she opened her beaded bag and placed some paper in the black padded case. Noticing the guilty look on his face, Hermione reassured him. "Don't worry, you can get the next one. Sound good?"

He nodded, privately enjoying the fact that she expected a 'next one'. Pushing his chair back he took the few steps around the table and offered his hand to her. She smiled and laced her fingers through his as they made their way out of the restaurant and to the theatre.

She wasn't sure how, or what prompted the change in atmosphere, but she found she enjoyed the way he rubbed his thumb rubbed over the back of her hand as they stood in line to get their tickets. The evening was getting chillier and as the wind blew, goosebumps rose across her arms. He untangled his fingers from hers, and she looked up to him in disappointment at the loss of contact. She watched as he removed his coat and placed it over her shoulders, then began to rub his hands up and down her arms. The next set of chills had nothing to do with the cold outside. The warmth of the jacket that had come directly from his body, coupled with the aroma now overtaking her senses, she was lucky she remained standing.

The line moved slowly, and they idled away the time by her telling him all about the two witches that played the leading roles. By the time they arrived inside the theatre and found their seats, the spark of magic constantly bouncing between the two became intoxicating. Draco couldn't help finding reasons to touch her. Whether, he placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her, or to brush away the stray curl that fell across her face. He relished in each touch and the shiver that it elicited from her. He held her hand during the entire first act of the show, rubbing small circles on the back of her hand and enjoying the ripples.

By the time the play had ended Hermione was sure she had never experienced anything like this before. To feel so wrapped up in someone else like this was overwhelming. Her brain warred against her body, and she couldn't help but begin to become more hesitant. However, when he placed his hand between her shoulder blades, and the skin to skin contact created a new burst of flames inside her, she found the hesitancy melt away to nothing. This whole experience from him finding solace in her shop to sharing a movie together, was so unreal. She had no way of explaining how it happened; it just did. She was sure he was enjoying their time as much as she was.

They walked back hand in hand, and when they reached the step of Hermione's shop, she was sad to find the evening had come to a close. "I had a really good time tonight. Thanks for coming with me."

Draco smiled, turning her to face him. "I think I'll try defying gravity," he winked at her, smirk growing wider before he leaned his face down to hers. "And you can't pull me down."

She shuddered under his intense gaze. The simple quote held a promise behind it, and she lifted her face to his, hoping he would keep it. His breath was warm on her skin and his eyes held hers as if he was looking straight into her soul. He placed a palm on her cheek, gently lifting her chin up as he bent forward and softly touched his lips against hers. The sensations that had been overtaking them all evening exploded into a new, more powerful feeling. Kissing, felt like the sweetest drink of potion, the most powerful of charms, the most beautiful of magic's. All too quickly he pulled back, leaving her gasping for air.

"Thank you for a lovely evening, Hermione. I'm not sure what is happening right now, but I hope to see you again very soon." He pulled her hand to his lips, placing a chaste kiss against her skin.

Hermione smiled at his words; she was glowing inside at this amazing turn of events. As he turned to leave she called out to him, "Draco, 'I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason, bringing something we must learn. And we are led to those who help us most to grow if we let them, and we will help them in return.' I'm glad you came into my shop the other day."


End file.
